An unexpected turn of events
by EmmaRose99
Summary: It was just a regular Tuesday, nothing special about it at all. Oh, except for the fact she got hit by Thor's hammer... But what happens when Marmery finds out that her dad is an Avenger?
1. Bam!

**A/N: First chapter of a new story! Yay! And this is my first Avengers story! So double yay! Please let me know what you think in a review.**

Marmery sang under her breath quietly as she listened to her favourate song: In the end by black veil brides. She always listened to her iPod as she walked home from school. Today was a completely normal Tuesday, she had had Drama fifth period and the dress rehearsal had gone well, and was in a good mood as she had been allowed to walk home in her costume! Yes today was a good, yet mostly unremarkable Tuesday.

Marmery couldn't help but smile to herself as she noticed two boys, each a least two years older then her stop and stare, her costume for the dress rehersal was certainly cool. She had been worried at first when she was given the role as a punk biker chic, but since then she had grown to love it. Now as she walked home in her skinny black jeans, black and white crop top with a black cami underneath, of course topped with a black leather jacket with silver zips. Yes she felt extremely confid -

**Bam!**

Pain, blinding pain. Starting in the back of her head and creeping its way down wards until it consumed her whole body. Marmery was sure that if she had been able to move her body then she would have been screaming and thrashing, but she lay still, practically paralysed.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually just three minutes and twenty six seconds she heard a metallic voice. "Oh shit! What did you do?!"

A booming voice, full of regret and upset answered. "I am so sorry, I took my concentration away for a second man of iron, I never ment this." The voice broke slightly at the end, as if the speaker was close to crying, but fighting it.

"What are you guys doing?" A male voice called, Marmery heard footsteps approaching. "Is that? Shit, I had no idea that he walk taking casualtys, if I had known..." The voice trailed off, full of anger and disappointment in themself.

The booming one cleared his voice. "No Hawkman, I am afraid I killed her."

Silence for about ha a minute, then: " WHAT! You are supposed to be protecting humans! Not killing them!" The voice sounded extremely angry and threatening.

Before the booming voice could respond a fourth voice, quiet and gentil intervened. "Woah, is this a bad time or?.."

"You may want to go back to the tower, doc." The metallic voice advised.

"Can't I at least wait until the medics arrive. It is my duty as a doctor to make sure she gets the medical attention she needs." He said.

"It is to late, I have killed her hulk man." The booming voice sounded close to tears again.

"Thor, I admit that I know nothing of asgardian medicine or injuries, I can tell that she is alive." The voice sounded exasperated. "Can I tend to her now?"

There was no response from the other three, Marmery heard the 'doc', as the metallic one called him, approach quickly. The next minutes passed with the booming man, the angry man and the metallic man standing in silence as Marmery felt and heard the doctor check her over. He opened her eyelids and checked her pupil response, he checked each of her limbs and succured her neck in a make shift cast. The only time that anyone spoke was when the doctor tried in vain to get her to respond, and when he asked exactly what had happened he sucked in a breath upon hearing that she got hit by this hammer they were talking about.

Then the paramedics arrived, but by now Marmery was so tired, she fought against the blackness that was invading her mind with every ounce of will power she had in her, but it was futile, it was as if she were facing an entire army who were armed with bazookers and tanks, and all she had was a single twig. Hopeless. Pointless. And so slowly she felt the sleep take her in to its arms.

**A/N: Well there it is, the first chapter of my first ever Avengers fan fic, I am very proud. And we'll done to all you guys for reading this. If you liked this chapter please, please, please follow, favourate and review. It means a lot.**


	2. The interrogation

**A/N: I am loving writing this story, yay! In this chapter we will explore how Marmery survived...**

Owwww. That was all that was running through Marmery's mind right now. She knew that she was waking up. She knew that she wasn't where she fell asleep. She knew that there were three people watching her. She knew that the people watching was why she still pretended to sleep.

If you asked her how she knew that people were watching her, she would have lied and said that she heard them breathing. But the truth was that she wouldn't want to tell you because every time that she has tried to describe tbe fact that she could ALWAYS tell when someone was watching her to others they always laughed in her face, so she didn't tell anyone anymore.

"We know that you're awake." A sharp voice said.

In her head Marmery said some very unladylike things, but on the outside she merely opened her eyes and sat up so as to look at the three people in the room with her. Sitting up hurt when she moved her head, but she didn't let it show on her face.

Looking around she saw a thin woman with straight red hair, a worried looking man who was nervously fidling with a thermometer in the corner of the room, and an extremely large blond man. Not a group you see every day.

"How is your head feeling?" The nervous one asked before either of the other two could start speaking.

"Hurts." Marmery said, she was tempted to shrug but decided not to as the pain would be horrible.

"Do you know what happened, my lady?" The blond one asked in a deep voice.

"Well, I am guessing that I got hit on the back of the head." She said as if it was obvious, which it was. Then gears turned in her head... Wait one secound... If he were in a red cape... "O.M.G YOU'RE THOR!" She all but screamed. She turned to face the red headed one. "You're black widow!" And finally facing the nervous man, who smiled as if embarrassed. "Don't know you though..."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He said smiling.

"Stop changing the subject!" The red head suddenly snapped. Marmery looked at the woman, and saw nothing but fire in her eyes.

Marmery swallowed hard and stumbled over her words. "I don't know what you are talking about, what do you want to know?"

"We're is Loki?!" She demanded, stepping closer to the hospital bed.

"Who?" Marmery looked at the other two for some clue.

"Don't lie! You know where my brother is! And you will tell me or else!" Thor practically roared as he stepped up to the bed side. "You are mortal, you could not survive a hit from Mjolnir with out a magic wielders help. You. Know. Where. He. Is." The last five words were said in a voice so scary that Marmery knew why he was called the god of thunder.

Marmery noticed in the corner of her eye that the quiet one had gotten up and walked towards the door, just before he left he turned and softly said something to the redhead woman that sounded suspiciously like 'leave something to stitch up', before swiftly exiting the room.

Now she was really worried. Both the Norse god and the professional assassin turned to look at her as if they were planning the best way to kill her. "Look, you have the wrong person, I don't know your brother, but how about this: you let me go, and if I see your brother I will pass on the message tat you were looking for him? That sounds like a very good deal to me." She smiled hopefully if a bit desperately at them.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it there but I wanted to get this uploaded as soon as possible, you know? Please leave a review telling me if there are any strange words or phrases as I had absolutely no choice but to type this up on my iPod, god, I hate auto correct so much right now. Anyway, reviewers get a free hit on the head with Mjolnir!**


	3. Who's the dad?

**A/N: Yay chap 3, here we go...**

Natasha didn't know what to think. The evidence was in the girls favour. They had no evidence that she had ever had any contact at all with Loki, or any of his minions, and there was nothing to make it look like she was under any of Loki's magic. But then, if she was just normal, how did she survive getting hit by Thor's hammer? It made no sense. She leaned against the wall and rubbed her temples. If the girl wasn't one of Loki's minions then she must be... Be... Something different, because there was no other explanation for how quickly her injuries healed. But on the other hand, if she was something else, why hadn't she admitted it, or used it to escape?

"You ok?" Natasha straightened and span around to face the unwelcome voice. "Tut, tut, tut. The great Black Widow, getting sneaked up on by little old me. Tut, tut." Clint teased, a smirk on his face.

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want?" She said, half in frustration that he had managed to sneak up on her, half in relief to have someone to distract her.

Hawkeye leaned up against the wall next to her. "I just came to check that you weren't thinking that that girl could be working with Loki."

Natasha looked at him oddly. "You don't think that she is working with him?"

"No. If he was going to pick someone to work with he wouldn't pick her. She is a child, and a girl." He threw his hands up when she span around on him. "I am just saying! Where he is from they are quite sexist."

"Wow. That is why you think she could be an innocent bystander?" She teased.

He fidgeted. "Well... those reasons and the fact that the lab test results just came back."

She looked at him sharply. "Which test results? I thought that they all had already come back clean."

"It seems that the lab guys decided to test her DNA. Take a guess who her daddy is?" He said with a smirk.

"Who?" She asked.

"I told you to guess." He said playfully.

Natasha looked at him menacingly. "Who is it?" She took a step towards him.

He didn't show any fear on his face, but he still took a step back, away from the annoyed russian. "All I will say is that is that it is the worst possible person it could be." He hinted.

Natasha Romanov was known for her incredible poker face, but this news made her go pale and her mouth to form a 'o' in shock. "It is not... not Banner?" She asked.

"Yep. Seems that the good doctor has been busy. I mean it would explain how she survived." He said.

Natasha's brain was working overtime. "But... does she, I mean, is she like him?"

"That is what Fury wants us to find out."

"How?"

"Well, first I would say that we need to have a chat with Banner. Any idea where he is?"

"Yes! He is staying with Stark for a few weeks." Natasha remembered.

Barton smiled. "Well, lets go visit the egotistical billionaire and the walking time bomb then."

**A/N: I know that it is short. But I didn't have much time. i promise the next chapter will be extra long to make up for this one.**

**p.s Who expected that? Plot twist!**


End file.
